


New Years Eve Party

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cas' tie, Cockles, M/M, Rimming, Some Plot, Teasing, good smut, jensen is a pushy bottom, misha loves to be in control, new year eve fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Year is a good time to celebrate....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for our most recent New Year but I just got to post it. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Jensen grabbed a drink off the table and looked around. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched his fellow cast members celebrate. There were selfies and streamers and those loud frilly things you blow into. Everyone was having a blast now that the ball had finally dropped. But there was one person he wasn’t seeing in all the festivities. A certain blue eyed person. 

As he walked around the large party, keeping an eye out, he got pulled into a large group taking pictures. He smiled, laughed and joked, enjoying being around all his friends. 

Then he saw them, those piercing blue eyes that seemed to mesmerize him. He finally excused himself and snuck off, following the gaze to a dark corner where no one would notice them. 

“I was wondering if I would see you,” Misha said with a slight smirk. 

“I was looking for you,” Jensen said as he stepped closer. 

Misha grabbed him and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. “Yeah well, I never got a kiss… Do you have one for me? Or are you saving it for someone special?” 

Jensen sighed playfully as he ignored Misha’s piercing gaze, looking around at the room full of people. “I have someone special in mind. Maybe you know him…” 

“Oh really? And who is this ‘special someone’?” Misha asked with a fake pout on his lips. 

“Well he has the most incredible sex hair you’ve ever seen,” Jensen says as he ran a hand through Misha’s soft hair. “His eyes are like the deepest oceans,” he said as he stared into those blue orbs. “And don’t even get me started on his mouth…God…” Jensen said with a seductive look. 

“He has a nice mouth huh?” 

Jensen nodded. “Oh the best! Soft lips, a hot that tongue that seems to know all the right places…” Without knowing it both men moved closer, eyes locked as Jensen spoke. 

“Well,” Misha said, his voice lower than before. “I don’t think I know him. But he sounds like one hell of a guy.” 

Jensen smiled and licked his lips. “You’re right he is. The best…” 

They laughed as Misha pulled him closer, taking Jensen’s mouth with ease as the taller man sank into him. Suddenly it was a lot hotter in the room, both men feeling it as the heat crept through their bodies. 

But before they could make their escape Jared called for Jensen to come over. Jensen groaned a shaky breath as he waved to Jared that he’d be right there. He looked to Misha and saw the same lusty look he knew he was wearing. 

“I’ll see you later?” 

Misha smirked and wrapped an arm around him, gripping his ass to pull him flush against him. Jensen could feel Misha’s arousal and it took everything in him not to jump the man right there and then. 

“You know it,” Misha said as he slinked off, slipping into the crowd with ease before disappearing. 

Jensen looked around for him but couldn’t see him anywhere. God he needed this party to be over…now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen tapped his foot anxiously as he had multiple conversations with other people. His mind was elsewhere though. Back at the hotel with Misha where he knew the other man was probably waiting for him. God he wanted to leave, hop in his car and speed away. After what was probably his twentieth picture he finally snuck out, creeping out a side door while everyone else was distracted. He was glad he’d decided not to really drink tonight. 

He flew down the streets as fast as he could without getting a ticket, keeping an eye open just in case a cop was watching. Once back at the hotel he climbed out of the car and practically jogged to the elevator. The ride up was torture as he imagined pushing Misha against the wall and taking him right there. He moaned at the thought, rubbing the growing bulge in his pants as the door opened. 

When he walked inside the hotel room Misha was nowhere to be seen. The place was dark, all the lamps turned off as he looked around for him.

“Misha?” He called out as he looked around for him. 

As he walked down the hallway he noticed a glowing light coming from the half open bedroom door. “Misha what- -” He stopped when he saw him. Misha was stretched out on the bed in just his boxers and a tie. He swallowed hard, his voice not working as he watched Misha get up. 

“I’m glad you’re here Jay…I was missing you.” Misha purred as he pulled Jensen further into the room. 

“Is- - Is that?” 

Misha looked down at the tie he was wearing. “Is this the tie you fantasize about? The one you dream of me wearing when I fuck you?” 

Jensen couldn’t speak, just nod his head. He’d had so many dreams of Misha wearing Cas’ tie, fucking him hard as he begged for more. But he never actually thought it would happen. 

Misha smirked at the look on his face. He’d stolen the tie especially for tonight. 

“Why don’t you get undressed,” he whispered in his ear as he nibbled Jensen’s earlobe. Jensen’s knees nearly buckled at the sound of his voice, the small bite on his ear making him moan. 

It only took him seconds to get fully naked. 

“Now get on the bed,” Misha commanded as he stripped off his own boxers. Jensen complied and climbed up. As he moved to lay on his back Misha stopped him “On your knees.” Jensen gulped and turned over, lifting his ass in the air for Misha to play with. 

“God you have a great ass Jay. So soft…” 

Jensen yelped when a hand smacked him hard. 

“So smooth,” Misha purred. 

Jensen yelped again when the other cheek was hit. “What the hell Mish?” He groaned out as he turned to look at him. 

Misha reached around and gripped his cock, stroking him until Jensen was panting. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked he rubbed a finger over Jensen’s entrance. 

“Y-yes!” Jensen whimpered out. 

Misha leaned down close to his ear. “Be quiet then.” Jensen shut his mouth quickly, biting his lower lip to keep his cries quiet. 

Misha resumed the spanking until Jensen’s ass was tender and red. He loved watching the other man’s thighs shake, knowing that by now the pain had turned to pleasure. 

“So good for me Jay…such a good boy.” 

Jensen bucked in shock when he felt something breech him. Something hot and wet and… “Oh God!” Jensen cried out. 

Misha nipped his ass in response as he pushed his tongue back in, stretching Jensen’s hole slowly. He gripped the other man’s hips tight to keep him from moving as he listened to Jensen moan and beg, the sounds shooting straight to his own cock. 

Jensen thought his head was going to explode from the sensation. Misha’s tongue was hot and wet as it stretched him and he wanted so badly to push back for more. 

When Misha pulled back for air he leaned over him, rubbing a hand through his hair. “You like that Jay? You like it when I fuck you open with my tongue?” 

Jensen wasn’t sure how he could still form words at this point. “God yes..fuck! Mish please… Want you to fuck me!” 

Misha reached down and ran a finger over his rim before pushing just the tip in. When Jensen cried out and bucked back hard onto it he chuckled. “You think you’re ready for me Jay?” 

Jensen could only nod, small whimpers coming out as he tried to fuck himself on Misha’s finger. 

“Ok then…” 

Misha pulled back and got up, pulling the lube he’d brought from his bag. Jensen was panting hard as his body shook with need and Misha could see the precome leaking from his cock. He got behind Jensen and rubbed his aching ass. “You’re okay baby don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.” 

Jensen’s breath hitched when Misha slicked a finger and pushed it in. He was already stretched but Misha didn’t want to hurt him. When Jensen was ready he slicked himself and lined up. He could feel Jensen shaking and he could hear the soft whimpers he made as he tried to hold still. 

When Misha pushed in he couldn’t stop the deep moan that came out. Jensen was so hot and tight around him that he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. 

When he was fully sheathed inside him he paused. “You okay Jay?” He asked quietly. 

“Yeah…just move.” Jensen pleaded as he pushed back for more. 

Misha pulled back before pushing in, groaning as Jensen’s tight channel squeezed around him. “Jensen fuck! You feel so good…” 

Jensen tried to speak but all that came out was a small cry. 

The pace was fast and Misha could feel his release getting closer. Steadying himself he reached around and gripped Jensen’s cock, stroking him fast and in time with his thrusts as the other man cried out into the pillow. 

The heat started to build in his gut, rolling and shooting up his spine. He came hard, spilling into Jensen as his body locked up. He could feel Jensen’s cock spasm, feel the hot cum spill onto his hand and the bed. 

Carefully he pulled out and collapsed next to Jensen, both men gasping for air. Jensen rolled over and winced as he lay on his tender behind. 

“That was…fuck…” He said as they both laughed tiredly. 

Misha tried to get up but Jensen grabbed his arm. “Don’t go,” Jensen whispered. 

“I have to clean us up Jay.” 

He climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom, coming back out with a wet cloth. When they were both clean he tossed it in the trash and climbed back into the bed. They kicked off the dirty cover and snuggled down. 

Misha laid behind him and pulled him against his chest. “Happy New Year Jensen.” 

Jensen turned his head kissed him, moaning softly when he felt Misha’s tongue slip in. “Happy New Year Misha.”


End file.
